This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Bats are the natural host reservoir for a range of emerging and re-emerging viruses, including SARS-like Coronaviruses, Ebola, Henipaviruses and Rabies viruses. Many of the viruses carried by bats result in significant morbidity and mortality in humans, livestock and companion animals yet rarely result in clinical consequences in bats. However, the mechanisms responsible for the control of viral replication in bats are not understood and there is little information available on any aspect of antiviral immunity in bats. Our research seeks to understand the nature of antiviral immunity in bats using the model species, the Australian flying fox, Pteropus alecto. We are using a variety of approaches to examine the nature of innate and adaptive immune responses in bats including the characterization of genes known to be involved in antiviral immunity in other mammals and gene discovery using transcriptome analysis. We have also begun to investigate the expression of immune genes in virus infected cells and cell lines and develop bat specific antibody reagents. Understanding the antiviral responses of bats is crucial if we are to develop new treatments to control viral diseases in other mammals and will provide important insights into the evolution of antiviral immunity in mammals in general.